1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outdoor surface construction and more specifically to a paving block with embedded photoluminescent material, which provides illumination without the need for electrical power.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Paving blocks are used for walkways, large public pedestrian areas, driveways, paths and the like. The paving blocks allow ground action without deterioration. Paving blocks, like cement blocks for pathways, can be laid in various patterns that are aesthetically pleasing. Walkway lighting for pathways have been used along with paving blocks to increase safety, provide sure footing and visibility. Many walkways are illuminated with low or medium voltage lighting, and must be furnished with low- or medium voltage electricity to power an illumination system. There are electrical consumption costs associated with the use of illumination systems. There are also difficulties in setup of the illumination system, if the walkway is a long walkway or is located at a distance from an electrical connection. A licensed contractor must be hired to install electrical supplies for the illumination system.
The use of outdoor lighting is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,280 to Connors et. al (Connors) discloses an interlocking paving block with interior illumination capability. However Conners does not allow for non-electrical use of an outdoor light. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,737 to Anders (Anders 737) discloses a photoluminescent highway paint composition that is painted on highways to aid in driving. However, Anders 737 does not disclose the use of paving blocks. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,024 to Anders et al (Anders 024) discloses a photoluminescent overlay that covers existing signs and gives moisture stability to the phosphorescent materials. However, Anders 024 does not disclose the use of paving blocks.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective objections and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a photoluminescent paving block that allows for being used for outdoor lighting. Connors makes no provision for non-electrical use, since it includes an insect bulb and wiring. Anders 737 and 024 only disclose the use of photoluminescent material in conjunction with paving blocks.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,986 to Kaplan discloses a phosphorescent paving block. Patent publication no. 2006/0065879 to Beimel discloses a luminous cementitious composition and methods of making and using the same. U.S. Pat. No. 8,617,638 to Hill discloses a method of manufacturing photoluminescent pavers at a paver manufacturing facility.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a paving block with embedded photoluminescent material, which provides illumination without the need for electrical power.